The Qualification Matches
by Foxillusion
Summary: This second storyline in my series tells of the winning team from Star Fox VS The Alliance. These contestants get to battle it out to qualify for the main events of this year's competition! (Final Version)
1. The Meeting

QUALIFICATIONS BEGIN - THE MEETING  
  
The wait is over. The Tournament of Champions is about to begin, but we need to set up a tournament tree. To do this, we have qualifications, and a general meeting including a draw. The day of the meeting is here, so...  
  
Here we begin...  
  
The head councellor of the SSB Organization stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. All the combatants had arrived by now, to see who would be fighting whom in the Tournament of Champs. Unfortunately, the Head Councellor usually got very excited in situations like this, and tended to say and do some strange and annoying things when it happened.   
  
"Testing, testing. One, two, four, five, nine, seventeen, twenty-two..."  
  
"Learn to count, ya bum!"  
  
"Okay, you can all hear me. Good. As you all know, this meeting is to decide who will face who in this Tournament. I have composed a list of all battlers who faught with Team Star Fox and earned qualification. The finalized list is: "  
  
Fox   
Luigi   
Bowser   
Peach   
Ganondorf   
Dr. Mario   
Young Link   
Mewtwo   
Pikachu   
Pichu   
Jigglypuff   
Samus  
  
"WAIT a sec! The Ice Climbers switched sides! So did Kirby and...."  
  
"Those contestants don't count. The final rosters were submitted BEFORE the match, so their actions in the match didn't change anything."  
  
At this, Kirby, Nana, and Popo got up and left the room, grumbling and complaining. Nana made an angry rush at the Councillor, but was stopped short easily by a bodyguard and was escorted from the room.  
  
"...Anyway, on this year's tournament board, we have room for EIGHT members. The board will look something like this: "  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Quarter 7 VS Quarter 8) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Quarter 5 VS Quarter 6) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Quarter 3 VS Quarter 4) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Quarter 1 VS Quarter 2) (Winner is Semi 1)  
  
"So, now all we have to do is draw the names. There are, however, only eight spots. I therefore decided that four lucky names will be drawn. The other four will be a fight. A fight, I tell you, a fight! A fight to earn the spot! I'll draw the first names now.  
  
"This first draw is for the spot called "Quarter 1"...  
"It's Jigglypuff!"  
  
"The next draw fills the spot of "Quarter 3"...  
"The winner is Pikachu!"  
  
"This draw will decide who "Quarter 5" will be...  
"The lucky winner is Peach!"  
  
"And the final draw, for that last spot named "Quarter 7"... (Everyone in the room drew a deep breath)  
"It's Fox!"  
  
Applause rang out for these lucky four contenders. They had an automatic pass to the Tournament, and could go home and relax until the qualification matches ended.  
  
"And as for the rest of you, I will now draw the names of who will fight, I tell you, fight, for the four remaining tournament spots. Those contenders are:  
  
Luigi  
Bowser  
Ganondorf  
Dr. Mario  
Young Link  
Mewtwo  
Pichu  
Samus  
  
"In ROUND ONE, I TELL YOU, ROUND ONE, Samus will fight Bowser for the spot called "Quarter 2".  
"In ROUND TWO, I TELL YOU, ROUND TWO, Pichu will fight Doctor Mario for the spot called "Quarter 4".  
"In ROUND THREE, I TELL YOU, ROUND THREE, Ganondorf will fight Young Link for the spot called "Quarter 6".  
"And that leaves two names left to fight in ROUND FOUR, I TELL YOU, ROUND FOUR. Mewtwo will fight Luigi for the spot called "Quarter 8".  
  
"The first match will be between Samus and Bowser, and will be for the spot on BATTLE 1, under "Quarter 2". Confused yet? Anyway, the fight will take place on a random stage, which will be decided now.  
"The stage will be... the F-ZERO Racetrack, I tell you! The F-ZE..."  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, STOP DOING THAT, I TELL YOU! STOP DOING THAT!"  
  
"Fine, fine. There is, however, one more announcement. The winner of this tournament will recieve the Championship Trophy, as well as a coinage reward. However, there are other prizes to be won, each of which are either predetermined by regular season statistics, or were drawn like we just did. I have taken the time to compose a list of these:  
  
Tournament Champion (Finalist 1 VERSUS Finalist 2) for $1 000 000  
Lightweight Champion (DRAWN) (Peach VERSUS Pichu VERSUS Jigglypuff VERSUS Young Link) for $500 000  
EVIL Champion (Bowser VERSUS Mewtwo VERSUS Ganondorf) for $500 000  
ITEMS Champion (DRAWN) Fox VERSUS Doctor Mario VERSUS Samus VERSUS Pikachu VERSUS Luigi) for $500 000  
ROYAL RUMBLE Champion (ALL CONTESTANTS) for $750 000  
  
"These new trophies and categories can give all contestants another chance to win another award or two, and puts more COINAGE REWARDS at stake! The ITEMS Championship match, by the way, is THE first-ever five-way match, I tell you! FIRST EVER!  
  
"Ahem, anyway, Samus and Bowser are up first. I suggest you go prepare for your match..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
These qualifications haven't even begun! Tune into Episode 2 to witness Samus Versus Bowser, I tell you! Samus Versus Bowser!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You can either Review or email me at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com to pick the winners of these matches. All contestants were actually put into a hat and drawn out by myself to determine who got a pass and who fought who, as I did with the stages they will fight on. There is no question to the legitimacy of this contest! Thank you for your patience. 


	2. Round One

QUALIFICATION MATCHES - ROUND 1 - SAMUS VERSUS BOWSER - F-ZERO RACETRACK  
  
Quite a descriptive title, don't ya think! Anyway, the title really DOES say it all that I would have said in this space anyway. Samus takes on Bowser on the Track. What else is there to know?  
Anyway, here we begin...  
  
The F-ZERO racers were lined up at the starting line, the floating platform at the ready. Samus arrived VIA her teleporter, and Bowser had made Mario let him use his Warp Pipe. Bowser, however, being the large turtle that he is, was just barely fitting, and was desperately trying to get his butt out of the pipe. This gave Samus an advantage as she slammed him with an early missile.  
  
Bowser popped out of the pipe, trying to put out a small fire that had lit on his shell, but he only fanned the flames.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that, you orange freako!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
Samus: "..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Nothing to say, dirtball?"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Samus rushed at Bowser, hitting him with a shoulder bash. Bowser sailed over her as the platform raised and the F-ZERO machines zoomed past beneath them. In fact, there was Captain Falcon, right there in the race, taking an early lead!  
  
Bowser landed behind Samus (on his feet, believe it or not) and used his Fire Breath. Samus dodged behind him and started to charge a shot. Bowser whirled around, only to get shocked from the energy from her cannon! He stumbled backwards. Samus fired the shot, fully charged. Bowser jumped over it and used the Whirling Fortress (Downwards)! Samus was hit! She got smashed again and again by sharp spines on his back, and as extra insult, her suit was damaged by the fire on his back that SHE had started! Bowser got up and roared in delight as the crowd went wild. The flying platform was now stopping at the end of a tunnel, and lowered to the ground.  
  
Bowser was too busy taunting to see the machines comming. Samus lept up onto the tunnel's roof and watched as Bowser got smashed by the machines, and saw his % go way up! One smash could win it for her, she thought. Just had to charge her canon again. She did, but as that happened, as Bowser lay in pain, an F-ZERO machine stopped. Out jumped Captain Falcon! He was her bounty-hunter rival, and if HE got this KO, he would qualify! She wouldn't let him, they had beaten him fair and square on the Alliance! This was the last straw!  
  
"FALCON..."  
  
He was about to Punch! Samus lept down, konking Falcon on the head with her canon. He slumped to the ground. She then fired her shot at Bowser, eliminating him! Samus had done it!  
  
Falcon was graggily getting to his feet. Samus konked him again, knocking him out. She picked up his lifeless body and tossed it into his F-ZERO machine. She finally pushed the machine onto the middle of the track.  
  
It didn't take long for that fermiliar sound of the F-ZERO engines to come roaring up. They all blasted Falcon's racer, blowing it up and totalling it completely! Falcon soared into the distance, turning into a white star.  
  
"Well," said Samus, (she had flipped up her visor), "I think I've won this round."  
  
Samus has won the spot called "Quarter 2". She advances in the tournament as follows:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Quarter 8) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Quarter 6) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Quarter 4) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus) (Winner is Semi 1)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There are three battles left in these Qualifications, as follows:  
  
In ROUND TWO, Pichu will fight Doctor Mario for the spot called "Quarter 4". (Comming NEXT WEEK!)  
In ROUND THREE, Ganondorf will fight Young Link for the spot called "Quarter 6". (In 2 Weeks.)  
In ROUND FOUR, Mewtwo will fight Luigi for the spot called "Quarter 8". (In 3 weeks.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't forget to Review or EMAIL ME at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com to cast a vote for whoever you think should win these fights. 


	3. Round Two

QUALIFICATION MATCHES - ROUND 2 - PICHU VERSUS DOCTOR MARIO - FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS  
  
Once again, the title says it all. I drew the stage out of a hat. I'll do that for all the matches, I tell you. ALL the matches.  
  
Well, here we continue...  
  
The Fountain of Dreams. Quiet, with only the sound of splashing water in the background. Two tough compeditors were about to square off here, and in fact, they were just arriving.  
  
A Pokeball flew out of nowhere, and popped open, revealing Pichu! Soon after, a Warp Pipe appeared from the ground and out jumped the Doc. He was twirling one of his famous pills already.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"You'd better be afraid, you little rodent..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"...I've got a new kind of pill."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Pi-ichu!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
I must say, Pichu wasn't at all favoured comming into this match, and it showed. Pichu immediately tripped and screamed "PI-CHU-CHU-CHU!" at which the Doc rushed up and slipped a pill into Pichu's mouth. The effect was instantanious. Pichu was frozen solid!  
  
The Doc stood back and chortled. Pichu had certainly fallen quickly to his medication. This would be no problem at all now. The Doc whipped out his arsenal and beat Pichu to a damage of 545% before he took a break from exhaustion. Pichu was still frozen, and there was no telling of how long it would last. The Doc laid down to rest for a minute, when up in the sky, he saw a ship approaching. He identified it as an X-Wing. It was Falco! Falco who had been loaned Star Wolf's ship for one purpose: to wreak havoc on the tournament! Falco opened fire on the Doc, whos % went up to 200 from continual blasts!  
  
A shattering sound resounded from not too far away. Pichu had broken free and was running towards the Doc with his cheeks sparking. Doctor Mario was now using his cape to reflect some blasts. All those blasts missed the X-Wing on their return trip. The Doc had no idea of Pichu charging up the electric smash behind him...  
  
BUZZAP!  
  
The Doc went flying! As he was eliminated, Falco cheered himself on. He had just moved the most hated compeditor on in the tournament! Boos resounded from all around the fountain as Falco did a victory lap, and then zoomed off into space.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that terrible performance, Pichu unfortunately moves on. Here's the standings:  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Quarter 8) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Quarter 6) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus) (Winner is Semi 1)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was some battle. Will Falco appear again and affect more results? Here's a look at upcomming stories.  
In ROUND THREE, Ganondorf will fight Young Link for the spot called "Quarter 6". (COMMING UP NEXT WEEK!)  
In ROUND FOUR, Mewtwo will fight Luigi for the spot called "Quarter 8". (In just 2 weeks!)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't forget to Review or EMAIL ME at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com to cast a vote for whoever you think should win these fights. This IS the most boring series I've ever written, it SHALL get WAY better when I have the freedom of Royal Rumbles. 


	4. Round Three

QUALIFICATION MATCHES - ROUND 3 - GANONDORF VERSUS YOUNG LINK - HYRULE TEMPLE  
  
Yes, I actually did draw this stage from the Melee hat! It's an amazing coincidence! A classic clash in a classic stage! I can't wait to get started!  
  
So, here we continue...  
  
It was a rainy day at the Temple. This would be the second-last qualification match, with almost everything on the line. A classic battle between Young Link and Ganondorf was about to begin.  
  
A blue magic circle appeared on the field, and Young Link slowly lowered to the ground, unscheathing his sword as he fell. At the same time, a dark energy-field appeared out of nowhere. Ganondorf rode in on his Dark Steed, and as HE dropped to the ground, he unscheathed HIS sword.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"This is it for you, Link. I'll finally finish..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"...you for good. You'll deserve..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"...every bit of it too. You can't hunt what you..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"...can't kill, and as I see it...OUF!"  
  
Young Link had charged forward and nailed Ganondorf a real good one to the stomach with a shoulder block! Ganondorf stumbled back, winded. He dashed forward with his sword and swung a mighty blow. Young Link tried to block it, but it split his shield into tiny pieces! Young Link threw the remains of it away. Ganondorf took another monster swing. Young Link was able to block it with the Great Fairy's Sword (which he had acquired on recent adventures in Tyrannia).  
  
Ganondorf and Y. Link traded sword blows, but it was obvious who had the upper hand. Y. Link was slowly backed into a corner, trying valiantly to fend of the monster. Ganondorf then dashed forward with a Gerudo Dragon! Y. Link barely dodged around it. Y. Link then hit his double sword smash! Ganondorf's damage went up to 135% as he crashed down to the lower level. Y. Link's was at 98%.  
  
Ganondorf shot forward with a Wizard's Foot. Y. Link was jumping down, and tried a midair dodge. He did it too soon, and landed on the ground just in time to be sent back up again in purple flames! Ganondorf started charging up his Warlock Punch, but he didn't get it off, as he had been grabbed with a Hookshot chain and thrown to the ground. HOW could he be loosing this badly to a CHILD?! He had to get the upper hand before his reputation lay in tatters.  
  
Ganondorf grabbed Y. Link and beat him with his dark-energy charged fist over and over. Young Link was unable to escape this murderous hold as he was beaten to the ground. He tried a desperation manouver of tossing a bomb at Ganondorf's head. It worked, but not without the concequences. Y. Link AND Ganondorf were blown back by the force of the blast.  
  
Ganondorf had enough at that point. He raised his hand, with the Triforce logo gleaming on it, and made the transformation to Ganon! At this, Young Link slapped on the Fierce Diety's Mask, and transformed into Oni Link!!!  
  
Ganon drew his Double Swords. Oni Link drew his extra-powerful Helix Sword. They both wanted tournament spots. They wanted it NOW. So...  
  
They charged! At least, as fast as Ganon could possibly charge, which is about as fast as...well...as fast as a Big Fat Gerudo Pig could possibly go. Oni Link had that advantage as he gained more and more on the monstrosity. Oni Link and Ganon unleashed with their fanciest sword menouvers! After about 5 minutes of dueling, Oni Link tried a fast 5-move sword combo. They were all blocked, one after another. At this point Oni Link shot a Fire Disk to the face of Ganon. As Ganon roared in pain, Oni Link rolled between the legs of the monster, and CUT OFF his wagilly tail. The effect was instintanious as Ganon demorphed back into Ganondorf. Ganondorf suddenly realized how much pain he was in, and that all his energy was gone, and how his damage was at 650%, and how Young Link was still transformed as Oni Link. He began to think that the pipsqueak might have a slight chance of beating him. Obviously, Ganondorf's ego was as big as his head.  
  
Suddenly, that trademark sound of...  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
...Falco's X-Wing! Falco was soaring on by, laughing and jeering at Oni Link as he took hit after hit. Young Link suddenly realized he couldn't continue wearing the mask, all his energy was lost, and he couldn't keep up the morph. As he slowly transformed back into that small Hylian boy, he sank to his knees in agony, with HIS damage at 457%. Both of them were down and immobile! Falco practically decided who to kill now!  
  
"Let's see," he said to himself. "Eenie, Meenie, Miny, Moe? One Potato, Two Potato? Heads or Tails? Rock-Paper-Scissors?"  
  
As he rattled off these ludicrous comments, ANOTHER spacecraft could be seen flying into radar...  
  
It was Fox! Fox, with Samus squeezed in beside him! The double canons fired, and slammed into the X-Wing. Falco's ship caught fire. Falco just had enough time to shoot the first figure he saw, which was Young Link. Young Link was immediately eliminated by the blast.  
  
"Buahahahaaa! I just LOVE wreaking havok on your tournament, Fox! It's so fun to just arrive and pick the winners! Haw haw HAW!"  
  
"It ends HERE, Falco! I've had it! You will NEVER ruin another event. I'll have space patrol surrond the arena where we battle. You've done all the damage you'll ever do to OUR tournament!!!"  
  
TWEWW! TSEWW!  
  
The X-Wing X-Ploded, and Falco was seen ejecting from the craft, using his wings to float to the ground below. Star Fox shot the falling body of Falco, which went limp. A small trail of blood came from Falco's body. He was dead, there was no way he could have lived through it, and there was no way he'd survive the fall.  
  
"ROB," Star Fox said, "Cancel the Space Patrol." Fox and Samus laughed gleefully as they flew off into space.  
  
Ganondorf was still unconcious, with a small stream of blood trickling from his head. He had won without even knowing it...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evil has YET AGAIN prevailed. Who will win our final round? Find out next week when this REAL BORING series finally draws to a close!  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Quarter 8) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus) (Winner is Semi 1)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There's one battle left in these Qualifications, as follows:  
  
In ROUND FOUR, Mewtwo will fight Luigi for the spot called "Quarter 8". (NEXT WEEK!)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I actually really enjoyed reading this fic after I wrote it. It's easily the best fic in this series. What did YOU think? Respond via Review or by email at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com please!!! 


	5. Round Four

QUALIFICATION MATCHES - ROUND 4 - MEWTWO VERSUS THE SECOND FIDDLE - POKEMON FLOATS  
  
"HEY!" Luigi yelled. In fact, the Lean, Mean, Green Machine was extremely favored by readers comming into this match. Everyone seems to think he'll win. Only one way to find out!  
  
So, here we continue...  
  
In the evening-tinted skies of Kanto, the Pokemon Floats display was just beginning. This fight had the rest of the tournament riding on it, as the sky in the back was tinted a pretty orangey-pink. What was about to happen there, however, wasn't those colours at all. It was more like Green, I tell you! GREEEEEEN!  
  
Ahem...a Pokeball flew towards the Squirtle float. It opened to reveal Mewtwo! He circled a few times absent-mindedly while he waited for his opponent. All too suddenly, music started to play, "You think you know me...You think you know me..." as upbeat-tempo music played. Out came the Second Fiddle, surfing up on his own green-style cape, determined to win that last position on the board and take on Fox. But for now, he'd have to settle for Mewtwo.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"This-a is the end-a of-a the Second Feedle!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Heh heh. You couldn't be more right."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Dat's-a it! Get-a ready for-a the Lean-a, Mean-a, Green Machine-a!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Mewtwo started laughing at that last comment and just couldn't stop. I mean, try saying that with a hardcore italian accent, and you'd sound funny too. With uncontrollable anger, Luigi rushed at Mewtwo in a flurry of Green Fireballs.  
  
Mewtwo used his Confusion to send the fireballs back. Luigi lept over those and charged up a Green Missile. He failed to connect with that, too, because of the Confusion attack.  
  
Luigi really WAS getting confused now. Most of his attacks could just be sent the other way! He needed to get physical. (Not that way, for all you perverts out there.)  
  
So Luigi rushed at Mewtwo, his eyes locked on Mewtwo. Perfect, thought Mewtwo, and used his Disable. Luigi was totally stunned! Mewtwo charged up and fired his Shadow Ball next. That sent Luigi flying way, way back onto a tree-like float called SudoWoodo. And noo, eye can't not shpell. Don't make fun.  
  
It was looking grim for Luigi. So far, Mewtwo was claiming a Flawless Victory. This second fiddle had to straighten himself out if he was to win. But how?!? Wait! Luigi got an idea!  
  
Luigi lept onto an Onix float, and Mewtwo followed suit. Luigi again rushed Mewtwo. Mewtwo readied his Disable, and fired it. But by then, Luigi had started whirling his fists in front of him with his eyes closed, so the disable didn't affect him! Luigi pushed foreward and connected with several blows, knocking Mewtwo off balence. Luigi capitalized on this with a series of attacks, finishing off with a Green Missile that was fully-charged! Mewtwo was just barely able to hang on. Luigi rushed over to the edge to try and finish the job.  
  
Suddenly, Mario floated up on his trademark cape! He rushed Luigi, tripped him, and shot a series of fireballs into Luigi's face. Luigi shouted in pain. By now Mewtwo had gotten back up, and fired a fully-charged shot...right at Mario! Mario was caught off balence and fell to his doom!  
  
"I don't need your help, you fat stupid..."  
  
Mewtwo never finished his list of insults as Luigi shoved a fireball into Mewtwo's tiny mouth! Mewtwo clutched at his face in utter pain, and Luigi was able to charge up a smash attack, and hit it! Mewtwo flew off, and started to comeback. Luigi jumped off after him and hit his Meteor Smash! Mewtwo sailed straight down...but another float popped up and saved him! This float was an Unknown. Luigi angrilly fired a fireball at the poke-float. It popped, and slowly sank down, but Mewtwo jumped back up. What Luigi didn't see was the Home-Run Bat that Mewtwo had grabbed from below...  
  
Mewtwo landed on the Onix again, and glared down Luigi. Luigi rushed again, using his "Fists of Fury" with his eyes closed. Mewtwo dodged behind him and whalloped him in the back of the head with the Bat! Luigi crumpled to the ground.  
  
"The winner of the match VIA DISQUALIFICATION...Luigi!!!"  
  
"Aaah! I forgot about that! Disqualifications! Noooooo!"  
  
...but it was too late. Mewtwo had used an item, which means Disqualification for the big psychic guy. Luigi was to advance in the Tournament!  
  
Mewtwo was furious. He connected with several vicious Bat-Blows to Luigi before a large mass of Lakitu-Cameramen were able to seperate them. Mewtwo was escorted from the floats, with his eyes LITERALLY on fire.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As you can all see, the tournament board is finished. Here are the quarter-finalists added to the board:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus) (Winner is Semi 1)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For those whom are curious, here's what the chapters in the next story will look:  
  
Chapter 1: Battles 1 and 2, single stock, no time limit.  
Chapter 2: Battles 3 and 4, single stock, no time limit.  
Chapter 3: Battle 5, single stock, no time limit, INFINITE GLACIER MATCH.  
Chapter 4: Battle 6, single stock, no time limit, POKEMON BATTLE MATCH.  
Chapter 5: Battle 7, single stock, 10:00 time limit, no Disqualifications (ALL ITEMS ON).  
  
Thanks for your patience! So ends these FRIGGIN BORING Qualification Matches! (Okay, I thought the 4th and 5th ones had lots of excitement, myself. But that's it.)  
-Foxillusion 


End file.
